Bahía
by binn
Summary: Todos necesitamos un momento, un pequeño respiro. Incluso el Capitán América.


Bahía.

Sintió la brisa marina, el aroma a sal lo llevó a sus recuerdos de juventud, o más bien de niñez, aunque nunca había estado en una playa en el trópico. Ahora que lo pensaba era extraño pensar así, si había vivido toda su vida rodeado de agua en Brooklyn, pero nunca había visto algo así. O tal vez sí lo había visto, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo de notarlo. Durante la guerra había visto mucho del mundo, por desgracia las circunstancias no eran las óptimas para disfrutarlo, y ahora setenta años después y fuera del hielo, había estado muy ocupado con ser "superhéroe" para poder hacerlo.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta aquí, dudó si podría hacerlo, alejarse unos días de su nuevo trabajo, dejar a su equipo, y sus responsabilidades. No se sentía a gusto, no se sentía él, no se sentía el Capitán América. Pero ese era todo el asunto que lo había llevado ahí, ¿No?

No estaba cansado de defender sus ideales, ¡Claro que no! eso lo haría hasta el día que ya no pudiera ponerse de pie. Era todo lo demás de lo que estaba cansado. De ser el líder de los vengadores, el arma secreta de Shield, y sobre todo, ser el hombre que durmió setenta años. Sabía que las razones de su "escape" momentáneo parecían banales, pero estaba cansado de que este mundo hubiera cambiado tanto, estaba cansado de tener que aprender de nuevo todo, de lo complicado que era todo ahora, algo tan sencillo como prender la radio era algo abrumante.

Solo quería salir un momento y no pensar en lo que tendría que decir para no parecer tan extraño, o no pensar en lo extraña que era la comida ahora, todo tenía un "pero" fatal, hasta algo tan simple como las frutas y verduras. Que si usaron pesticidas, qué si son transgénicos, que si son hidropónica, que si una simple fruta de marca Monsanto te puede matar de cáncer, en sus tiempo las frutas no tenían marca.

Steve suspiró, en un impuso se quitó los zapatos y la chamarra y los dejó junto a su Harley Davidson Softail-Breakout, y caminó un poco por la playa. Volvió a suspirar disfrutando la brisa marina, el mar era tan diferente a su mar, cristalino, y azul, increíblemente azul, no como en Nueva York, donde era verde y turbio. Caminó por la increíblemente suave y cálida arena hasta la orilla, y en cuclillas observó las olas que mojaban sus pies, vió los pequeños crustáceos que venían en el agua cristalina y se enterraban, antes de que el agua regresara y se perdían de vista una vez que la ola dejaba la arena, sonrió de nuevo cuando vio la pequeña bahía virgen. Le gustaba esto, probablemente este lugar no a cambiando el siglos, era estable, aun no había sido alcanzado por alguna cadena ridículamente grande de hoteles, y será una tragedia cuando lo haga.

-¿Es hermoso verdad?- escuchó a una mujer a su lado, Steve se levantó y la vio, pero en lugar de decir algo, solo se le quedó viendo a la extraña señora, venía vestida de color naranja con una clase de pijama, y tenía la cabeza totalmente rapada, sonreía amablemente, y Steve se sonrojó al notar que estaba observando directamente la cabeza de la mujer.

-Lo siento mucho, señora- dijo el rubio desviando rápidamente la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

-Estaba viendo su cabeza, lo siento

-¿Por qué lo sientes? No es algo malo, yo lo hice, lo hice porque estaba muy orgullosa de mi cabello, y le daba demasiada importancia, necesitaba un cambio.

-¿Un cambio? Estoy cansado de los cambios- dijo él, más para sí mismo que para ella. Pero ella lo vio preocupada.

\- Los cambios son necesarios, sin ellos, todo sería estático.

-Esta playa no ha cambiado, y es perfecta.-Steve se avergonzó un poco de lo petulante que se escuchó pero no dijo nada. Ella sonrió de una manera que la hacía ver más sabia.

-Esta playa es perfecta porque cambia todo el tiempo, la ola que veías hace un momento ya no existe. Y la que le sigue ya no existirá.

-Supongo. Lo que quiero decir es que me gusta aquí, podría quedarme aquí para siempre.

-Si te quedaras para siempre morirías de hambre. La belleza radica en lo efímero de su existencia.

-Eso es lo más triste que he escuchado- dijo él volviendo su vista al océano. Escuchó a la mujer sentarse a un lado de él, y eso lo sorprendió ya que las olas mojaban su ropa y no parecía importarle, ella lo vio expectante y él se sentó junto a ella.

-Un día llegaste a esta playa y te maravillaste de lo que viste. ¿Cierto?

-Sí, hoy mismo.

-Y apuesto a que antes de esta mañana viviste cosas maravillosas, y otras no tanto.- Steve asintió tratando de entender a lo que quería llegar la mujer. – así que tuviste que cambiar esas cosas maravillosas que te pasaron, para poder estar aquí esta tarde. Y tendrás que irte de aquí para que encuentres otras, solo no olvides detenerte un momento a contemplarlas.- Steve abrió la boca involuntariamente al entender el punto. Extrañaba cosas de su pasado, sí, pero también había cosas muy buenas ahora, algunas no las entendía pero eso no era necesariamente malo. Le gustaba reírse con Clint y con Tony, le gustaba ser de las únicas personas que podían sacar una sonrisa honesta a Natasha, y platicar con Bruce. Le gustaba su equipo, y confiaba en ellos. En todas sus misiones conocía lugares nuevos, todos los días le enseñaban cosas nuevas, y eso no era malo. Solo debía contemplarlo.

Steve la vio y le sonrió.

-Muchas gracias

-No me agradezcas, no fui yo, es el universo diciéndote que te ama.

Steve solo sonrió un poco incómodo, porque no sabía cómo contestar a eso, pero se despidió educadamente y regresó a su nueva vida, de alguna manera mucho más emocionado que antes.


End file.
